Rival's Unite
by Rasengan fan 20010
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have despised each other for years, but old enemies once again threaten the leaf village. This time they must see eye to eye in order to save their village. Will true rivalry prevent their survival? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO'S NINJA WAY**

Chapter 1:Hatred and Vengeance

"I have got to continue my training."Naruto said as he lied down on the roof of his house thinking. "I must become Hokage and in order to do that, I must keep on improving myself and pushing myself to the limit." Naruto jumped off his roof and landed on the street like he always does. He looked up and saw his rival Sasuke Uchiha in a usually average mood as he almost always is in day by day. "Hey Sasuke,"! Naruto shouted, "I'm going to the forest of death for a couple of days to train," "You coming?". "Of course not you dumbass" Sasuke replied. "Hey, who you calling a dumbass you idiot"Naruto replied angrily. "Look dobe, always remember that you are and will always be a LOSER." Sasuke declared. "You can go ahead and train as you must, since everyone knows how much you suck". " Uchihas don't need to train much, we're born ready to kick ass anytime we want." "You wish! If you were born to kick ass how come you can't save anyone." Naruto joked. "Well I'm off to train, I'm not wasting my time with you anymore". The blond boy ninja ran off only to be stopped at the main gate by Orichimaru.

"You, why have you come back." Naruto said. "My hate for this village and all of Kanoha is my reason, furthermore it's about time I took revenge over this wretched village after why the 3rd Hokage put me through when he sealed my ninjutsu." Orichimaru answered. "Damn it" Naruto thought frustrated, I'll have to train later." "Time to die Naruto." Orichimaru runs the other way trying to lure Naruto outside the gate into a more greater enemy. "Your not going anywhere, I think you have lived to long and now your going to hell by me Naruto Uzumaki: Believe It!!" Naruto gave chase leaving the village and heading into the forest only to be stopped by Sasuke's brother Itachi. "It's been awhile Naruto". "Are you ready to come with me now, or do I have to kill everyone in your village" Itachi said in his average tone of voice. "No, im not coming with you!" Naruto shouted. Just then a voice came out as loud as an avalanche. "Itachi!!!". "Arghhhhhhhh, now im going to fulfill my promise and kill you." "Chidori!!"


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Naruto's Ninja way**

**I would hope that every1 could read n enjoy my story. All reviews r greatly appreciated. Even though it might suck.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:Rivals Cooperate

"Die Brother". Sasuke runs with blinding speed as he aims for his brother. Itachi uses his shadow clone to grab his hand and swings him to Naruto, fortunately Naruto was able to jump over him and dodge the Chidori. "Orichimaru!", "bring your ass here right now!". This being said Orichimaru came. "What's wrong Itachi, couldn't handle them by yourself". "I can handle them both just fine",answered Itachi " this is just a precaution for if any other shinobi comes to help them.""Well then lets begin.""Sasuke we have to team up."Naruto explained "This is going to be a tough fight." "All right dobe, just like the old days." "Just don't get in my way." "Watch out Sasuke"Naruto shouted as Orichimaru unleashed his long tongue to grab Sasuke. Sasuke dodged allowing Naruto to fling a mega punch on Orichimaru."Oh shit"Orichimaru said in shock.He flew about 20ft in the air, but landed safely."Not bad Naruto." "I almost thought you got me there"Orichimaru said sarcastically. "Naruto" "huh" "I'll take Itachi and you take Orichimaru k." "Got it." All four ninjas ran toward each other with their shurikens and kunai.(don't remember spelling.)

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Orichimaru. Their Kunais both struck each other and suddenly they were face to face. "Orichimaru your time for dying is has come." "I am going to take all my anger and all my sorrow, put them together and kill you.(meanwhile Sasuke and his brother are in a heated battle).Itachi launches a kick, Sasuke dodges then a punch, kick, jab, four kicks and a series of punches all of which Sasuke dodges also. "You have improved little brother, but you still can't beat me."Itachi mocked. "Shut up"Sasuke demanded in rage. "I will beat you this time and there's no stopping me now.(back to Naruto vs Orichimaru). Orichimaru dashes toward Naruto with blinding speed, smoke trailing behind him, "now you will die" "No not today"Naruto replied. "Rasengan" he caught Orichimaru head on with the attack, a fatal blow or so he thought. "Whaaaaat!" "A shadow Clone." "Damn it, where did he go now?"Whoosh is all Naruto heard before seeing blood run down his arm . Then another whoosh cutting his left arm. "This is bad" he thought to himself. He was starting to feel weak, but it didn't matter to him so he ignored it and pressed on. He just had to protect the village no matter what it took to do so.

"It's my turn now Orichimaru." "I hope your ready," "Multi Shadow Replication Jutsu." "Let's Go." Millions of Naruto dash towards Orichimaru .Orichimaru avoided the 1st wave but, received tons of punches and kicks. "Damn you Naruto". " Now I'm really going to kick your ass." Orichimaru jumped back wiping a few drops of blood from his mouth. He started performing his hand signs and said "Summoning Jutsu." A thick fog of smoke came covering almost the entire area. Naruto noticed all his shadow clones being obliterated. Once the smoked cleared he saw him. Once again Orichimaru's pet snake had returned. "Well I guess it's time I did the same." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto performed his hand signals and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!"(back to Sasuke). Sasuke activated his sharingan since he knows this is going to be a tough fight. "All right brother, lets end this right here." Sasuke dashed forward and threw his kunai(still unsure of spelling) .Itachi dodged and caught Sasuke with a blow to the abdomen and a heavy knee to the gut followed by a uppercut which sent Sasuke soaring into the air. Itachi jumped and unleashed a punishing heel kick to the gut again sending Sasuke crashing into the ground. "Humph, Foolish little brother", "You are still no match for me." "I'm not done yet" Sasuke declared as he got up. "Hmm, ill admit you have improved, but unfortunately you are still to weak." "I've been holding back on you Sasuke and still you can't graze me." "You're not even worth carrying the Uchiha name." "I guess I will use my full power and kill you right here." Itachi rushed toward Sasuke, Sasuke dodged, but was caught by one of Itachi's clones. "Shit" Sasuke thought to himself. "I just have to win this any way I can." "I can't lose again." "I can feel it." "The curse seal is calling to me." "It might be risky but this is my last chance." The curse seal mark begins to spread around Sasuke.

Another large cloud engulfed the battlefield. Naruto hoped deep down inside that the Chief toad would come out and not chief toad's son."C'mon, C'mon, I really need you to come out more than ever." " I must not fail my village." "Yes, Chief toad how you doing." "I'm doing fine kid." Well, well, well, if it isn't my old Enemy.(I forgot the snake' name.) "You ready Chief!" "Ready." "All right" Naruto shouted with joy. "Lets Go chief." The big toad charged after the snake. Seeing this Orichimaru also charged with his summoned snake. Chief toad pulled out his massive sword and swung it against the snake. The snake quickly jumped and grabbed the sword with his teeth. Using his powerful strength the huge snake swung the sword and flung it deep into the forest. "Now lets see how you fight without your great sword" the snake bragged. "No prob, I can still match you in strength" "All right Naruto, we both know that this will not be an easy fight, so we have you will focus on Orichimaru and ill take that dumbass snake of his. "All right Chief" Naruto replied. Naruto jumped off the Toad and headed straight for Orichimaru. "So he has decided to fight me, and let his toad friend fight you." "All right then, we can play dirty to." Naruto continues to run after Orichimaru "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." He summons a shadow clone and he charges up a Rasengan. Orichimaru jumps over him, Fortunately he turns around quickly "Now eat this you bastard," "RASENGAN!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope this is better than the 1st. I know the it was really short so i made this 1 longer. I'm still trying 2 get the hang of it , so bare with me here k.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_My 3rd chapter finally, after a year or so in solitude. I'm going to add some graphic language in this chapter because I feel like it. I'm also going 2 make use of my messenger style writing in this chapter so If u don't understand don't b afraid 2 comment about it. Anyway after my long absence I finally present chapter 3. So many things to do. (I'm a slow typer so bear w/ me.) 1 more thing, for those who don't know, this story takes place after they grow up... Uhhhhhhh?? They are about 18 years old now. Ummm. Xpect chapter 4 2 come out l8r on, though it might tk awhile, I asure u that it won't tk a year like this 1._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Glorious Battle: Naruto N Sasuke's friendship**



"Fuck" Orochimaru shouted. "Shit, he's still alive". "How is this possible." "I put everything into that attack". "Hey why are u smiling Orichimaru" shouted a pissed off and frustrated Naruto. "Hmmm... you'll see soon enough you little brat." Then out from the ground comes Mando (Orichimaru's snake) striking Naruto so hard that he flew through Kanoha's forest n through 7 trees." "Naruto!" shouted Sasuke. "I've got to help him". "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the cursed seal is taking over." At this point Itachi senses high levels of darkness from Sasuke. " So u have the cursed seal". " This is getting very interesting". Itachi rushes Sasuke, Sasuke dodges and unleashes a quick counter with his sword grazing Itachi on the arm, with this Sasuke uses this time to save Naruto. Unfortunately an injured Orochimaru uses his tongue to grab Sasuke and threw him into the ground.

Immediately an angry Itachi performs the Uchiha signature jutsu"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu which leaves a crater in the ground. Right before Itachi released his jutsu Sasuke unleashed his Cursed Seal level 2 dodging it instantly. He heads to where Naruto landed while the smoke is still engulfing the area. To his delight he sees the chief toad with Naruto on his back. Naruto still stands, but as Sasuke watches him he seems hurt and extremely tired. "U should rest Naruto". I'll take care of both of em." "No" I will continue to fight, Believe It!!" With this being said, Naruto's eyes begin to turn red. The fox's chakra is unleashed. "It's about time Naruto" Sasuke stated. "This time it's serious, we will kill both Orochimaru and Itachi this time." "Let's get those sons of bitches"

Itachi and Orichimaru arrive in front of them. "Chief". "What now kid?" "U can go and relax now, we can handle it from here". "U sure kid" "Yea". "All right I'm outta here, Good Luck Naruto." "See ya Chief Toad". "All right Sasuke, U ready" "I've been ready". "Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Naruto summons 5 Cursed Seal Sasuke clones and 5 Nine-tail fox Naruto's. Naruto joins his shadow clones while Sasuke joins Naruto's Sasuke shadow clones. "U assholes" now u will die"."I can take both of u on"Itachi boasted."Lets C U try"."He's mine Naruto , I will finish him as revenge for my family and my clan.""finally u are now more of a challenge." "I can now use my Sharingan's True Power", "Now little brother, show me you're Power."The Shadow Sasukes attack Itachi with Cursed Seal Chidori. This is it". "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!" Sasuke screamed as he ran and stabbed Itachi in the chest. "I finally did it." "I have avenged my clan." "Sasuke" Naruto shouted. "Behind U."

"Huh, Dam it" It was just a clone. "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu." Itachi fired again striking a direct hit in Sasuke's back. "Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted. Just then Naruto's anger has triggered the Fox's Chakra 2 leak out even more. He now has 1 Tail, Then comes a 2nd Tail. He vanishes, then in the blink of an eye suddenly appears in front of Orochimaru and kicks him straight in the face sending Orochimaru halfway through the forest and into a small lake. He then vanishes again and releases a kick 2 Itachi, Itachi dodges then grabs his leg and tosses him through the forest. Just then a large red hand pops out from in the forest and grabs Itachi by his head thrusting him headfirst into the ground then tossing him through 5 trees, then sliding him across the ground slamming into another tree. Naruto then uses this time 2 search 4 Sasuke as quick as he could knowing that those 2 could come back at anytime. He searched n searched with no sight of him anywhere.

Deep in the forest: "Damn it, I'm gonna kill him even if I have 2 die doing it." I'm srry Naruto, but It seems I won't be making it back home" Sasuke said 2 himself. With this being said, he vanishes and searches 4 Itachi. Naruto thinks 2 himself 4 a moment…"w8 a sec, there's no way Sasuke would die so easily, he's probaly fighting Itachi right now"… Naruto vanishes 2 where Orochimaru landed. "I wonder where he went." Naruto wondered as he walked around the area. Another thing he noticed was that the Shadow Clones he summoned earlier had dissapeared. He suspected that they were defeated by Itachi. "WTF!!" Naruto shouted as he felt sumthing grab his leg.

"hahahaha!, I've got U again". Orochimaru laughed amusingly. "I was able 2 regain my strength thanx 2 U Naruto, Now I'm going 2 Unleash pure destruction on U and then take my revenge on Konoha. "Kuchiyose Edo Tensei" Orochimaru said as 2 wooden coffins rose from the ground. "huh, WTH!" Naruto said as he watched in awe at what was happening b4 him. Naruto started 2 wonder what was going on (hes wrapped tightly in Orochimaru's tongue). "a summoning jutsu…, I wonder wats in those 2 coffins" Naruto stated. " U will find out soon enough brat, very soon. Just after he said this, the coffins began 2 open up and Naruto froze with disbelief of what he saw in front of him. Sasuke searched deep within the forest 2 find his brother and put an end 2 this battle once an 4 all. 

As Sasuke searched the forest he started 2 wonder y he seemed 2 b getting no where. "shit, I was 2 careless 2 actually have noticed I'd gotten caught in Itachi's Genjutsu even after taken so much precaution." I guess it's time 2 reactivate my Sharingan. "Sharingan!, Kai" With this the Genjutsu was released. "Foolish Little Brother, Now 2 xperience the strongest Sharingan technique that only a few Uchihas have ever mastered, Ameratsu!" Itachi declared. "Ameratsu, what is this technique?" Sasuke wondered as he watched in horror as an immense black flame engulfed the area around him. "Now my brother, let us begin the Ultima8 battle right here. There is no one 2 save u now, not even Naruto. Hm, It's time 2 C xactly how much you've grown Sasuke." "Fuck!! I can't believe I'm trapped here. I was so close 2 ending him. Damn it, I'm srry Sakura, and even U Naruto. I guess I won't B coming home this time 4 sure. Now I gotta hurry b4 this curse seal kills me. ITACHIIII!! Bring It!! THIS ENDS HERE!!"

* * *

_Yes, I know that I took a very long time 2 update this story n 4 that am truly srry. I've been very busy this past year n also was mking AMV's 4 my Youtube site. Well, I hope u have enjoyed my story up 2 this point, n plzzz remember 2 leave a review. Thank U!_


End file.
